


Chapter 1

by amill96



Series: One Day [1]
Category: Arthur Morgan - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arthur Morgan x Original Character - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amill96/pseuds/amill96
Summary: Arthur and the gang are camped at Horseshoe Overlook, Arthur goes to Valentine for leads for work, where he meets a mysterious beauty named Miss Stella Cooper who has some secrets up her sleeve.





	Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted a fanfic I have written before so I was really nervous about this. But I would love any feedback anyone has as I hope to improve my writing! I have two more chapters written and will continue writing if you guys like it! And if you have ideas, I would love that as well! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> xx AL

     The gang had been in Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine for a few days now. Long enough to know their way around and to have already gotten into some trouble. Dutch had given everyone their elected duties for the time being and Arthur had gone into town to begin looking for a lead. It was a decent day out finally, still a bit foggy, but better than all the rain they just had, Arthur thought. He scratched his beard as he dismounted his horse. He hadn’t had time to shave lately with all the moving around but he began to grow fond of it. He made his way up the saloon’s muddy, chipped paint steps. Arthur figured the best way to find information for a lead was some fools who let their tongues slip at the taste of a strong drink.

    The saloon wasn’t very busy, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol filled his nose. Some men and other misfit types sat scattered across the saloon, yelling over each other and clumsily spilling their drinks. At the bar sat two men who looked to be locals. Arthur figured they were several drinks in by the sound of their slurred words. He sat two seats down from them, far enough to not be too suspicious but close enough to listen. Arthur looked around impatiently, waiting for the bartender to make an appearance so he could get a drink but saw no sign of him. The men’s conversation grew boring and he wasn’t sure if he could stand to listen if he didn’t have a drink to pass the time.

   Finally a woman walked out from the back of the saloon, she had a apron on over her dress and a few bottles of liquor in her hand. She hurried over to the bar as she saw the big, grumpy looking fellow waiting. She had worried he had been there a while.

   “I am awfully sorry for the wait Mister, what can I getcha?” she said, her voice was soft and melodic. She locked eyes with him and waited for his response. He didn’t speak for a moment, taken aback by her beauty. She had the most beautiful green eyes, like a meadow being kissed by the morning sun. He broke their eye contact, looking over at the bottles neatly placed on the back of the bar, realizing what a fool he is making out of himself for not speaking up and staring.

  “Uh yes,” Arthur cleared his throat, adjusting himself in his seat, sitting up tall. “Whiskey please Miss,” he requested kindly. She nodded and poured him a glass. Setting it down in front of him, she smiled brightly.

   “Here you go, and again i’m sorry for the wait, the usual bartender…” she paused for a moment as if she was trying not to laugh. “Well he got his ass handed to him trying to break up a fight last night, needed some rest. I’m filling in for him for the day..er at least until he can walk again.” She shook her head.

   “Never a good idea to get in the middle of somethin’ that ain’t yer’ business.” He added. She let out a soft giggle.

   “Yeah I’d reckon he’s learned that now” she said still smiling, wiping down the counters. He thought about her for a minute, watching her serve the other guests at the bar. He had seen her before here, but he never really had a good look at her. He couldn’t believe a woman like that was working in a place like this, especially in the small dirty farm town of Valentine. Granted there were many woking women, but she didn’t seem the type. She seemed proper, and was well spoken, in his opinion, so most likely she came from a good upbringing. She came back over with the bottle and topped off Arthur’s drink after he had quickly drank most of it. “I don’t think i’ve ever seen you around here before,” remarked the woman, wiping her hands on her apron then leaning on the bar towards him. He couldn’t help but feel his heart start to beat a little harder as she leaned in. She smelled of lavender and chamomile. Her voluminous dark brown hair tapered with soft curls laid behind one shoulder and over the other. Showing off her defined neckline. Her off white dress gently laid off of her shoulders, showing more skin than a normal woman would have the nerve to.

   “Only been here a few days really.” He answered cautiously, trying not to say too much about his business in Valentine.

   “Well, welcome to Valentine, not much to it here, simple people mostly.” She said cleaning a mug.

    “Thank you kindly...they do have quiet lives here, but that ain’t all bad.” Arthur looked down at his drink, knowing if he looked at her he would get even more off task then he already was. But something about this woman was irresistible and alluring. He didn’t meet many friendly faces anymore, and lately all he had been doing was working. He thought he might as well enjoy some good conversation with a beautiful woman for a change. “You from ‘round here Miss..?” his words trailed off as he realized he never asked her name.

    “Miss Cooper, Stella Cooper” she added. She reached her hand out over the bar to shake his hand. Arthur looked up surprised, then reached his hand out to meet hers. How many women had he ever seen put their hand out to shake hands with a man? Most proper women expect a kiss on the hand when meeting someone new.

    “Arthur...Morgan.” He decided, realizing he didn’t want to give her a fake name.

    “It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Morgan. And to answer your question, no, I just came here a few months ago actually. It’s not the best place but it’ll do for now…. “ She said, her voice heavy.

   “What brought you here, work?” he asked, curious to find out more. He watched the smile fall from her face. He could see something in her eyes, something that bothered her profusely. 

    “No...well yes, I suppose. I left home, didn’t want the life I thought I wanted to live, I knew I needed money so I got work here. But I won’t bore you with the details.” She said softly, looking down at the bar.

    “I’m sorry to hear. Bad business that.” He added, he wanted to feel sorry for her. She looked tired, exhausted even. Not as much physically as it was emotionally. Arthur wondered what secrets lie behind those enchanting eyes. 

    “It’s alright, I am more than ready for a fresh start.” She said pouring herself a glass of whiskey. He raised his glass to hers, tapping his glass with hers.

    “To fresh starts” They both took a long gulp, drinking all the whiskey in their glasses.

    “I got to say Mr. Morgan, it ain’t everyday I find myself being able to have a full, pleasant conversation with a man who isn’t a drunkard or a pig.” Miss Cooper noted.

    “I never said I wasn’t a drunkard Miss Cooper.” Arthur joked, cracking half a smile at her.

    “I’d take a drunkard over a pig any day!” she joked back, grinning. Arthur let out a chuckle at her remark. Suddenly he overheard the two drunken men at the bar talking about a wealthy man who lives just north of town. He quickly turned his attention to their conversation, listening to them. Miss Cooper noticed the men’s conversation had caught Mr. Morgan’s ear. “Have a interest in wealthy men Mr. Morgan?” she observed, smirking and raising her eyebrows as if she were teasing him.

    “I..my business...er.. work you see..it uh.” he stammered over his words, in a bit of a panic.

    “It’s alright, that’s your business, not mine.” She advised. Arthur once again re-adjusted himself in his seat, trying to get his bearings and find an excuse. But he couldn’t think of a single one she would believe. “Just one thing...” she continued, “Your business or work that you do, is it...well... entirely legal?” she questioned in a low voice. Arthur looked at her in silence. How could she guess that? Arthur thought he may have been making it obvious and checked his surroundings just in case. Was she an O'Driscoll or a Pinkerton spy? He wasn’t sure how he could answer that or if he should at all.

    “I, uh... I can’t rightly say.” he alleged.

   “Well, if your business involves, should I say, illegal matters, I can probably get some information for you on that man...if you’d like. I was gonna pay him a visit myself.” Miss Cooper disclosed.

    “Illegal matters?” asked Arthur chuckling, pleasantly surprised by her knowledge of such things. Perhaps there was more to her than he had thought. “Now what would a fine woman like yourself know of such a thing?” he asked mischievously. Miss Cooper grinned and tilted her head to the side, looking at Arthur rather impishly.

   “Oh Mr. Morgan you have no idea, I am a woman of many trades. Lucky for you illegal matters happen to be my area of expertise. That was the work I did before I left home.” whispered Miss Cooper.

   “You tellin' me you’re a no good thief Miss Cooper?” Arthur teased back. Miss Cooper flirtatiously shrugged her shoulders. “Is that why you asked me about these illegal matters?"

   “I know another no good thief when I see one Mr. Morgan. You looked around when I asked you about your business, kinda gave you away. But don’t worry, I ain’t a rat.”

    “Alright, then, I ain’t saying I am what you say, but if I were, what sort of information do you have on this ‘feller?” He asked, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the bar.

    “I tell you what, let’s meet tomorrow outback, not safe talking about such things here." She added. She gave the saloon a once over with her eyes, checking to see if anyone may have been paying attention to their conversation.

    “Fine by me, look forward to it.” replied Arthur, taking the last sip from his glass and raising it to Miss Cooper.

    “I get off at dark, we can meet then.” Arthur nodded in agreeance, getting up from his seat and made his way out of the saloon, quite surprised by the whole encounter. Miss Cooper watched as he left, she couldn't help but stare. There was something about this bear of a man, as he walked out with a swagger, that she found incredibly attractive.

After Arthur arrived back to camp, he laid in his cot, unable to stop thinking of his mysterious new friend Miss Cooper. He grabbed his journal and began sketching her face. Recalling every little detail, even the beauty marks that seemed to be so carefully painted onto her soft, pale skin. He added notes of their meeting and of her, wondering where she came from and who she was. Thoughts of her lingered in his mind as he slipped off into sleep.


End file.
